


從過去到未來

by bdfy



Series: 8186193 f/ht left vine [5]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 8186193 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: *有色情。對年幼的教授無身體工作的「真探」*「真探」很隨心所欲87





	從過去到未來

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [過去から未來まで](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524507) by 8186193. 

> 11327794  
R18  
2019年6月28日 12:01

感覺身體裡充滿了熱情，莫利亞蒂把以前讀過的書合上了。

在空無一人的室內，啪嗒，迴響的聲音。

把書放在書桌上，將自己的手掌貼在脖子上，發現自己一直在出汗。

空調濕度一起被管理了的破碎片。

如果接受了來自冥界的攻擊之類的東西則另當別論，但連左邊的慌張感都沒有的現狀，發作異常的是自己吧。

「嗯...... 是靈基異常，還是感冒了？ ...... 喂？ 」

被嘟噥了的言詞queston標記添上，偏偏那個聲音比平時高(貴)。

與其說貴，不如說年輕。

突然，這次觸到嘴邊，...... 然後眨巴眼睛。

「...... 還年輕嗎？ 」

那樣嘟噥的男人沒有鬍鬚。

他的身影確實是一位連成人都無法迎接的年輕少年。

2

*****

「...... 就是這樣。 就連我也很困惑呢。

「你真年輕，連鬍子都沒有，真可愛！ 比我小一頭！

「哈哈哈，年輕時候的我也算中等吧？ 這個外表的話，就算擺在福爾摩斯旁邊也不遜色！ 」

「啊，果然是掛在那裡了。 」

「那是這樣！？ 另一方面又年輕又帥氣，另一方面是阿拉菲夫，非常不公平！！ 」

「DADI也很帥哦？ 」

「......」被那樣坦率地說的話，有點害羞喲，主人君。 」

歸根結底只是外表上的事。

如果說不介意的話那就是謊言。

雖然就像是小小的陰暗，但刻畫了同樣的時間...... 倒不如自己先「退場」做了，只福爾摩斯年輕的身姿被召喚了的事不能理解這樣的所想經常有。

那個令人不快的偵探，徒勞的只有臉好，所以猶豫了。

「但是，可以使用寶具嗎？ 也沒有班級變更了的感覺，不要緊嗎？ ...... 還是讓達芬奇看看吧。

「是啊，萬一有什麼事要給老闆添麻煩啊。 」

「嘛，雖然也有那個...... 也想知道突然變年輕的理由，對dadi的身體成為負擔也不行...... 叫dadi也是那個吧

「嗯，裡面沒有變化，我不介意，那，叫吉姆的錢吧？ 」

「...... 那這樣好嗎？ 吉姆？ 」

「呵呵，感覺有點癢癢的。 」

鬆開嘴露出笑容之後，說這是擁有惡性的從者，心裡很受不了。

與其說不出那種想法，不如對主人的提案點頭同意，看看偵探的反應是否有意思，我加緊了腳步。

*****

「啊呀，專業人士，你那身姿是？ 變成相當可愛的尺寸。 就連我也吃了一驚。

看到訪問管制室的二人，達芬奇吃驚地睜開了眼睛。

超出了想像中的天才這個名字。

對那個事實moriatty一點點，不安的心情抬起頭。

總覺得感情被這個年輕的身體拖累，控制不能想像的那麼順利。

「不管怎麼說。 只是睡著起床，邊看書邊喝咖啡而已......」

「哼，好像確實沒有發生什麼特別的變化呢。 最近沒有輪班吧？ 」

「啊，不湊巧，都是些不投緣的地方。 昨天最後吃飯的時候，沒有什麼特別奇怪的地方......」

「順便問一下，你記得昨天吃了什麼嗎？ 」

「那是，Mochiron (Moriarty?) ......」

寫著「不要當老人看待」的表情。

但是，主人卻露出不可思議的表情，對那些說話時閉著嘴巴的莫利亞蒂。

不眨眼，不微動，像是在思考什麼似的動作。

視線向右、向左、然後閉上眼睛......。

「...... 福爾摩斯那小子，」

輕輕地嘟噥，明白原因弄寶具來！ 和離開房間的莫里亞蒂。

就連達芬奇也情報不足。

兩個人「？？？ 」腦海中浮現出疑問號。

首先，射擊寶具嗎？ 達迪...... 沒想到老闆會這麼想。

3

鼻息粗暴地在走廊前進的moriaty。

看到這一幕的職員睜大眼睛，揉揉眼睛，揉臉頰，或者再看一遍，忙得不可開交。

雖然Servant也大致做出了同樣的反應，但是其中也有開心地大笑著、看起來很有趣的眼神...... 但是，沒有人向不斷前進的莫利亞蒂的劍幕打招呼。

「福爾摩斯！ 完全不想打擾，但是會打擾的！ 」

一邊這樣說，一邊不等回信侵入了房間。

與在指令室時不同，沒有遮住頭髮蓬亂睡醒的臉，嘟噥著「好吵啊」的偵探，聽到了腦袋血管突然斷裂的聲音。

就這樣，莫利亞蒂對睡眼惺忪的偵探，使出渾身的拳頭。

「...... 不痛嗎，莫里亞蒂少年。 」

「沒有嚇到呢！ 這麼說來，可惡，果然是你啊！！ 昨天晚餐的甜點...... 因為僅自己的東西是櫻桃...... 哈—————————做了！ 」

昨天，弓兵艾米亞請我吃甜點，大家的東西是布丁上放點奶油和草莓，而我的東西是櫻桃。

雖然只覺得數量不足，但重新想一想，比起莫里亞蒂，後來來到食堂的從者身上拿出了放著草莓的布丁。

歸根結底，是特意只moriatty的份兒另外的甜品被準備的。

「那是你吧...... 雖然不知道是怎麼做的，但是換得很好呢......」

「哈哈哈，你每次看到我都很羡慕，本來是想送點禮物的？ 」

「我沒有羡慕你！ 哎呀，真是個麻煩旁人的禮物！！！ 」

「哈哈哈！ 即便如此，教授也變得相當可愛了吧。

「...... 吵死了。 老闆很擔心呢，快點給我解毒藥什麼的吧。

「解毒劑？ 沒有啊，那種東西。 」

「............ 哈，」

頭痛

十有八九是那樣的,不過，實際試著被說了的話突然感到疲勞出來了。

恐怕沒有解毒劑,不過，應該有解決手段。

儘管如此，不說的話也讓人討厭。

「...... 你在企圖什麼？ 」

於是，福爾摩斯的嘴角就做出了笑容的樣子。

啊，做這種表情的時候是不會出事的。

「我本來打算很瞭解你的，那也是在倫敦相遇之後的事情吧？ 」

「...... 啊，靈魂

「我太貪心了，以前也想要了。 」

「......」等待著Arafifu非常討厭的預感......」

那個預感好像猜中了

手被抓住，不祥的事輕易地被拉進床。

用福爾摩斯的一隻手，被封住自己的雙手的床縫上。

到了這個階段，才真正理解到自己正在縮小。

「話說回來，你幾歲了？ 比預想稍微收縮過多嗎？ 」

「我想應該是16歲或者17歲左右吧，但是已經不太記得了。 」

「...... 然後呢？

「放著不管吧。 結果是增長了，又沒什麼想法。 」

突然，看起來不有趣地轉移視線的moriaty。

據說莫里亞蒂的二次成長期相當晚，已經到了放棄身高的階段，終於以破竹的氣勢增長了。

現狀是成長期到來前的樣子。

也就是說，與年紀增長的身高相比，現在已經相當小，年齡和外表之間的差距讓人不禁啞然。

莫利亞蒂是莫利亞蒂，在福爾摩斯被組墊也不能抵抗的狀態下咬著肚臍。

4

「...... 你對這樣幼稚的少年出手的變態嗎？

「哈哈，變成阿拉菲夫、變成少年，真是忙啊。 」

「這是誰幹的！！ 」誰的！！ 」

「至少，你才是老人不是我的錯。 」

「好吵啊！ ...... 哈，那麼，你在想什麼呢？ 到底企圖的是我的專利權？ 」

「明明知道。 還是撲克臉沒有現在那麼好，可怕嗎？ 貓好像在倒立著毛進行威脅。

福爾摩斯一邊高興地笑著，一邊用一隻手撥動莫利亞蒂的劉海，認真地觀察著他的臉。

雖然想搖頭逃跑，但被毫不客氣地取下下顎固定下來，只能以呆呆的表情呼籲不愉快。 雖然沒有意義。

「...... 為什麼這會成為兇惡的一面呢？

「如果吵架的話，就買給你吧？ 」

小時候誰都很可愛吧

物件事件的證據品一樣地注視人的臉的男人，一邊變成想返還完全同樣的臺詞的心情，趕快厭煩—，現實逃避。

達芬奇不知道的事情，大概就是帕拉克爾斯附近吧...... 一邊討論，一邊驚訝地抬頭看了福爾摩斯。

5

「已經滿足了？ 做了嗎？ 那麼，希望你放開我！ 」

「你在說什麼呢？ 你今天不會離開這個房間的。

「哈？ 不，我也有預定...... 喂、喂、福爾摩斯、」

悲傷的是小小的要害被緊緊抓住不由得屏住呼吸。

雖然慌忙扭轉身體，但固定的雙手卻紋絲不動。

莫里亞蒂算計著，難道變小的自己連乞丐的食指都動不了，就不會抱了吧，但罕見地偏離了這個觀點。

抱的滿滿，如果說，&#34;為此&#34;盛了一袋也不過分。

「嘛，真是犯罪啊？ 不，我覺得我說的話也不合適...... 暫且先冷靜下來，這樣比較好！ 」

「對年幼的少年出手的程度的變態，我那樣也沒關係。 對別人的評價沒興趣。 而且，你是阿拉菲夫吧？ 你再冷靜一點。

「剛才說的不一樣！ 哎呀，進不去了！ 從物理上考慮是絕對不可能的！ 你的，好大啊！！ 」

「你這樣誠實的表揚，不害羞嗎？ 」

「啊...... 這裡是巴別塔嗎？ 」

語言完全不通。 一點也不誇獎。

可是那樣的事，好象說怎樣無所謂一樣地，福爾摩斯用好的笑容抽出頭部的鯛魚的話，莫利亞蒂的雙手在床的柱子上捆上，用平時的情形宣告了。

那麼，開始吧

6

「...... 啊，...... 呵呵，」

「或許是從近來開始靈敏度就很好，嗯，很有趣呢。 」

「只是藥、咕嘟......「因為......」

「現在開發出來的話，回到原來的時候試試看靈敏度會不會更好？ 」

「呀，住手...... 夠了，夠了...... 啊，」

呼哧一聲，被吸了一下，腰一下子就跳了起來。

把手伸進敞開的上衣，一邊被揉成一團，另一邊是福爾摩斯的臉。

確實是過去的自己的身體,不過，這樣的不知道。

儘管如此，像是被強迫適應輪廓似的，把很久以前放置的記憶從頭頂上翻過來一樣，一邊懷著這樣的不安的心情，一邊禁不住地聽著床支柱發出吱吱的叫聲。

「哈哈...... 啊，只有，那裡，嗯，嗯，」

用腳尖輕輕地摩擦，從胸頂開始蔓延麻木般的甜的疼痛，不斷斷斷續續地襲來。

不由得發出了聲音，但是咬緊了嘴唇阻止。

我搖了搖頭，身體像跳舞一樣跳躍。

被吸，被舔，被揉，慢慢地在瞳孔中浮現的淚水，就這樣，呼出熱的呼吸。

於是，在熱情洋溢的思考中，他歪著頭說「奇怪」。

總覺得比平時更能感受到刺激。

歡樂的旋渦在肚子裡堆積，然後帶來下一個愉快的心情就好像沒有結束一樣。

戰戰兢兢的身體也不聽話。

好像福爾摩斯也感覺到了，就像發現了有趣的玩具一樣，檢驗的手不停地停下來。

「哈哈，好厲害啊，看起來很舒服。 」

「啊，不，討厭...... 啊、嗯、」

「我給你做強一點吧。 」

「啊、啊、啊............ 啊、～！ 」

牙齒被豎起吸上來的瞬間，卷起漩渦時麻木一口氣裂開了。

不成聲，突然，大大的仰起背來，身體跳了起來。

之後，像是留下了餘韻似的，戰戰兢兢地顫抖著。

可是沒有濕了的感覺，圍繞身體中的快感的波浪不引導。

那個也應該，射精沒達到。

不明白髮生了什麼，撲簌撲簌地流著淚呆然的莫利亞蒂。

「什、為什麼...... 啊、麻利地、做、不消失」

「...... 還未精通呢......」

「啊，討厭，不要在那兒了，啊，啊！ 」

啊，對了。 胸口達到了頂峰的驚恐雖然是當然，但是精通也比年紀的孩子比特別慢的事隱約想起馬上消失。

如今我們已經明白，之所以對這類事情不感興趣，是因為身體不成熟，是遲來的原因，但當時卻很困惑。

福爾摩斯也驚訝地嘟噥著，但是沒有停住手指，用鑽進上衣下的手指的腹部，把站起來的乳頭一下子壓碎了。

就在這時，莫利亞蒂的身體突然跳了起來，眼淚順著眼角落在床單上。

顫抖到可憐的地步，討厭，和搖頭的莫利亞蒂。

但是那裡是福爾摩斯。 用所說的嗜虐心被煽動忍耐了的臉笑。

7

「詹姆斯，如果胸口是這樣的話...... 碰這邊會怎麼樣呢？ 」

「啊，討厭，福爾摩斯......」

在福爾摩斯的笑容中，明白了一切吧。

如果把還沒有射精過的未完成性器從衣服上緊緊地握住，一邊做象懇求一樣的眼瞳，一邊啪地眼淚掉下。

比平時更高的聲音被嘶啞，用細小的聲音叫名字,不過，舐那個眼淚流光地。

如果說試著嘗試，當然表示拒絕的顏色的moriaty。

那個癖好，完全不想聽的福爾摩斯，很輕地丟開與之抗拒的那只腳，寬敞了那個下身。

出來可愛的尺寸的陰莖。

和主人一樣顫抖，流下眼淚，真是太可憐了。

感到害怕的視線的福爾摩斯，微微地把視線做為mority之後，與nomi笑，象顯出一樣地口中迎接了那個性器。

「啊、啊、啊......」

用手指尖一邊揉搓陰囊，沿著肌肉一邊舔，用舌頭小心翼翼地剝皮，在尖端用舌頭擦拭舌頭，纏繞唾液。

像吃似的吸入口中，不，不，頭左右搖擺。

儘管如此也不放開口，從咽下的前頭上下搖動頭，突然，細的悲鳴上升了。

一看到莫利亞蒂的表情，就緊閉雙眼，用力忍受著被束縛的雙手變得雪白的程度，戰戰兢兢地顫抖著。

純潔的身體

明明知道頭腦不是第一次，身體卻跟不上。

可以推測，快感的程度大大超過了可接受的容量，處於滿溢的狀態。

雖說如此，我也不想放棄。

「嗚、唔...... 啊、啊啊、啊、啊啊啊啊、」

想辦法逃跑，斥責快要崩塌了的腰，用腳打算掙扎距離,不過，連那個腳都福爾摩斯拿起。

用大腿的背面強制性地打開，就那樣，再次口放入moriatty的陰莖，從根源一邊吸入到尖端一邊舔。

不但沒有逃跑，連快感也沒有逃跑的那個姿勢，唯一自由的腳尖猛地跳起來，腳尖緊緊地蜷曲著。

像是仰望著喉嚨似的，咕嚕咕嚕地搖晃著身體。

在微波般的餘韻中，時不時地顫抖著，什麼也沒做身體卻在跳躍著。

好象再次達到了,不過，還是精液好象沒出來。

「嗯，這個也出來吧。 可是不能出的份兒，好象達到著象女性一樣的有機主義。 是叫做幹有機主義的東西嗎？ 」

「啊，...... 啊，啊，...... 福爾，...... 摩斯......」

「好像很深。 可是那個頂峰不知道頂棚，是那樣喲。 要不要試試？ 」

「...... 討厭...... 害怕、害怕、...... 不要、不要、」

「啊，真遺憾。 這完全是反效果...... 非常興奮。

「哎呀，哎呀，不願意...... 呃、呃、恩、啊啊！！ 」

用指腹摩擦前端

緩慢的先跑零，只是微微顫動射精的兆頭不被看。

但是，僅僅如此的刺激，似乎已經達到了好幾次。

濕潤的皮膚發汗，只是用指尖尋找柔軟的腹肌，身體就會往上跳。

太大的快感相當，緊吧。

一邊喘著粗氣，一邊吸著鼻子咕嘟咕嘟的聲音和咯吱咯吱的聲音。

雖然吐不出來，但堆積起來的快感卻是暴力。

身體痙攣得可憐

但是，福爾摩斯內心苦笑著對於明知這一點卻更加猛烈的自己的陰莖。

平時纏著邪惡面具，對無敵微笑的宿敵，一想到這樣甜蜜地蕩漾著纏住不放，就從身體深處隱隱作痛。

即使那樣，今天的moriatty哪裡年幼，解開手的拘束，一邊親吻流淚的那個眼邊思考了。

福爾摩斯不知道感情被身體的年齡所折磨。

8

「你看，詹姆斯，你來吧，那裡已經什麼都不做了。 」

「嗯...... 你說，太過分了，別做了，可是......」

「不好意思。 我不認為你還不精通。

「...... 吵死了」

像是被抱起來一樣地被拿手，揮動，呼，一轉移臉的mority。

大概是因為害羞吧，耳朵有點紅。

這種孩子氣的反應確實很少見，但和現在的外表相符，完全沒有違和感。

但是，但是

福爾摩斯想的是，如何從這裡把憤怒的自己的陰莖，打進這個莫里亞蒂。

是暫且作為筋疲力盡的moriaty,不過，驚訝想過分安靜的福爾摩斯吧。

慢慢地喚醒身體，然後。

看到福爾摩斯的配件的瞬間，我目瞪口呆。

「...... 那張臉？

「可是，ruyo（好累啊 / 可惡）...... 福爾摩斯

「嗯。 這種狀態出現也是可以重新開始吧？ 」

「...... 是？ 」

「可是你也不知道。 我怎麼會誤以為我不能抱你，真是難以理解。

「誒............ 啊，等一下

抓住逃跑的moriatty的腳腕到床縫上，象剛才一樣地持(有)內腿，膝到臉附近彎曲一樣地鋪上了拘束的姿勢。

正因為是成長期柔軟的股關節才能做到的事。

正好，後孔朝向上面的害羞的姿勢，朱跑突然莫利亞蒂的臉,不過，如果感到在那裡滑了的觸覺和暖的呼吸嘎吱嘎吱，硬直。

「呵，福爾摩斯，...... 算了，算了，不要做那種事...... 從、從...... 啊、啊、舔（nameru）、啊、」

「哈哈...... 但是教授。 你的這裡本來就很狹窄，現在你看，」

「っ、ぁ...... ぁ、ぁ、」

「喂？ 兩根手指嘎吱嘎吱響。 緣分擴大了...... 嗯，真可憐啊。

「福、福爾摩斯、為、為什麼...... 中、中、旁、（naka, naka, e n）」

「...... 奇怪嗎？ 啊，正好手指的關節碰到了イイトコ（toko）嗎？ 舒服嗎？ 」

「啊，唔...... 為什麼，只是在說而已......」

因為變小了，肚子變得比平時更小了。

緊緊地勒緊那裡，沒有剩餘地叼進福爾摩斯的指尖，中午吸附。

如果是平常的話，因為空間充裕而沒有碰到的地方，也是緊緊地塞滿福爾摩斯的手指。

好象那個意圖沒有朝向moriatty喜歡的地方暴擊打著。

那也不是一個地方

因為狹窄，全部的景點一口氣象被刺激一樣的感覺。 麻木的心情和被包圍的快樂。

是打算抽出力量打算過多的moriaty,不過，用舌頭被描畫用手指展開了的後孔的邊緣，緊緊了手指。

「啊，啊啊！ 不行，不行，福爾摩斯，福爾摩斯，舔（nameru），停下來......」

「開玩笑。 我沒打算停下來，直到我能進去。 」

「哎，討厭討厭，連舌頭都不要動（不要連舌頭都撒嬌），啊，啊啊啊！！ 」

「啊，怎麼這麼緊...... 沒關係，乾燥機能的話多少都可以去，再努力一點吧，對吧？ 詹姆斯。

「啊、啊、喂、剛才、說了、討厭、又害怕...... 做，嗚啊啊啊！！！ 」

在沒有射精的頂峰，身體一顫一顫。

緊緊地勒住福爾摩斯的手指，那個叫醒更加的刺激這樣的無盡的快樂地獄。

在還很狹窄的體內，指尖毫不客氣地撥開前進，拔出，前進。

瞄準前列腺穿的手指那個以外的好處也悄悄掠過。

每次緊固的角度都會改變，新的刺激也會馬上帶來下一個絕頂。

9

啊，張著嘴，淚水滴滴答答地流到眼角。

就像被拉到沒有終點的高度一樣，確實像腦漿短路一樣舒服，但是漸漸變高的腳下，什麼時候會掉下來呢？

如果掉下來了，就感覺回不來了。

儘管如此，眼前的男人還是非常開心的放鬆了嘴角，更加的向上推。

我覺得依靠那個元兇太滑稽了。

顫抖的莫利亞蒂的手臂被福爾摩斯的脖子轉動，懇求救助。

「...... 喂、放入、已經、放入、誒...... 啊，不行，好痛，好痛，所以...... たす、けて......」

「詹姆斯？ 」

「嗚むず、おねが、...... 這樣奇怪...... 我害怕、害怕、......」

「...... 唉，沒辦法啊。 但是強求的名字不一樣吧？ 詹姆斯。

「啊，啊，...... Sherlock、Sherlock、...... 嗯，嗯」

收起下巴，窺視濕潤的眼睛的福爾摩斯，用誰都不象顯示一樣的甜的聲音叫了moriaty。

象教育壞孩子一樣地，叫來下的名的同時，用指尖到達的限度的深處，剝，莫利亞蒂的口不成為聲音的歎息洩漏。

但是，福爾摩斯視線交匯，臉上浮現出笑容，在過往的頂峰，顫抖著，舌頭還不夠，但福爾摩斯還是如願以償地說出了他的名字。

福爾摩斯深深地吻了那個嘴唇。

把合起嘴唇相當輕了的moriatty推倒到床，拉自己的陰莖，拉，蠢動的肛門到達。

慢慢地，推進腰

「嗯，嗯！ ...... 嗯，嗯！！ 」

是責難還是尖叫呢？

不管怎樣，都會消失在福爾摩斯的嘴裡。

看起來很痛苦皺起眉頭，只要稍微向狹窄的體內跳動一下。

像要混淆一樣地，乳頭用腳尖與karikari玩弄，接吻的間歇呼吸也斷絕的moririty眯起眼。

「Sherlock、Sherlock、更多、kisu、あ、心情舒暢（ kimochi）、」

「照你說的辦。 」

好歹接吻好象中意了

對還未成熟的身體填埋的福爾摩斯的陰莖，呼哧呼哧，一邊苦悶的氣息，儘管如此如果接受接吻的話粘糊，溶化眼邊的moriaty。

福爾摩斯苦笑著說「真可憐」，對於讓福爾摩斯這麼做的是自己這件事，他輕易地閉上了眼睛。

慢慢地，搖動腰，呼，小狗象叫一樣的聲音提高。

不安地抬頭看福爾摩斯。

（啊，這種表情不好，詹姆斯...... ）

對嗜虐心點亮燈火，感到的微暗的興奮，小腹沉重沒有辦法。

被釘得滿滿的逸物疼得要命，暫時這樣做也挺好的，...... 在互相碰撞的視線上，把嘴唇「喵」地吊起來。

抓住細腰，固定之後...... 毫不客氣地吃壞肚子。

推開狹窄的內側，搖晃比平素輕鬆地到達的最裡面。

雖然福爾摩斯（福爾摩斯）一閃而過，打算往裡擠進去，但畢竟還是對石頭的負荷很大，因此做出了罕見的正當判斷。

「っ、っ...... っ～、！！！ 」

「哈哈，哈哈...... 但是，這個...... 真了不起」

「啊，哈...... 來、來、去、...... 嗚、啊啊、啊啊......！！ 」

睜開眼睛，像壞掉的馬里奧內特一樣咕嚕咕嚕地跳起來。

與蜂短暫的視野那樣，儘管如此沒有止境地升擁擠的身體。

全身被快感的雷電麻痹，眩暈。

10

儘管如此

福爾摩斯就像是在追擊一樣，壞心眼地笑，向莫利亞蒂的陰莖伸出白色的指尖。

塗開持續灑的先走之後，chichiyu事處理，一起打入腰。

說得太殘酷了

「詹姆斯，啊，能做到吧？ ...... 喂，你看？ 」

「哇，啊」...... 啊、啊、啊、啊啊啊......」

「我知道你的頭腦很聰明。 你在我面前吐出來吧。

「哎，...... 唔、啊、...... 啊、啊、啊、啊、啊啊！！ 」

是竭盡全力想要逃跑的moriaty，...... 被福爾摩斯毫無痛苦地封印，象斥責壞孩子一樣地被填滿了肚子的東西。

啪嗒啪嗒，火花飛濺到眼睛裡，感覺好痛好痛的雷貫穿全身，好像要被打得七零八落。

「啊、啊」啊、啊、も、む、り、...... 嗚、啊啊啊啊！！ 嘿、ろ、しゃろ......」

「啊，詹姆斯，好啊，來吧。 」

像痙攣一樣微微顫抖，哈哈，哈哈，用不轉動的嘴叫元兇的名字。

一邊舔著滴滴答答的淚水，一邊用與福爾摩斯不相稱的溫柔的聲音喚回莫利亞蒂。

如果你用指尖撫摸著顫動得連聲音都發不出的莫里亞蒂的penisu尖端，說喜歡他的吻。

那太簡單了

啊，小聲地啼著，從陰莖尖端，嗖地微微吐出了精液。

已經不知道是痛還是麻了。

就像變成沒有骨頭的生物一樣，軟綿綿的，融化的莫利亞蒂。

好好地，自己也象追趕後邊一樣地，在年幼的moriatty中吐出了欲望的福爾摩斯，慢慢地撈起散落在肚子上的moriatty的精液，用指尖玩弄。

然後，不知道在想什麼，一下子舔了下沉到胃裡。

滿足地笑

「...... 你好，什麼，記住，這樣，好像就會變成那樣......」

「哈哈！ 那麼，等我回來再試一試。

「...... 開玩笑，那，沒有啦，...... 你是為了這種無聊的事而殺了我嗎......」

「這才是惡劣的玩笑啊，詹姆斯。 事到如今我怎麼可能離開你呢？ 」

「...... 如果那樣的話，那就算了......」

「像快要死了一樣好，真是太幸運了。 」

「...... 果然這裡是巴別塔（Tower of Babel），是na嗎？ （原來如此）」

像驚訝一樣嘟噥著沉入床上的莫利亞蒂。

不需要力量...... 一邊發牢騷，一邊發呆了一會兒。

大概是花了相當多的體力，一轉眼地眼瞼開始浮腫。

善後處理一切拋開不管，不知不覺像泥一樣睡著了。

輕輕地撫摸著舒服的頭髮，是不是很舒服呢，像是在說，無意識地貼近臉頰，禁不住苦笑的福爾摩斯。

哼，這樣沉睡的身影別有風味，連邪惡的影子都看不見。

儘管如此毫不掩飾的惡之帝王。

「...... 到底要怎麼做才能變成那樣？ 」

可是，與言詞相反，那個聲音看起來快樂。

啊，對了。 不成就麻煩了。

（否則，我就會被無聊所殺。 ）

一邊回想舌頭殘留的精液的味道。

把過去的moriati做為自己的東西一樣的粘糊糊地煮擁擠了的征服感，物件燒焦一樣的支配欲，鬆弛，嘴唇描畫弧線。

那，是想問哪邊是壞的那樣，是猙獰的笑容。

...... 幸好沒有人看那個。

11

*****

「為什麼！ 回來！ 你不在嗎！！ 」

「誰都不會說只要做愛就回來。 」

「...... 對年幼的少年伸出手來說出那句話。 你的脾氣究竟是善良，我深感疑惑。

精疲力盡，而且也沒有阿拉菲夫的字的程度，可愛的臉。

為了睡醒頭髮的佈景也毀壞，啪嗒掉落的頭髮更加看上去年幼的臉。

這種毛病，動作可以比擬成年人的舉止，只能說是好笑。

福爾摩斯看到坐在床上，抽出短小的手腳，不由得苦笑起來。

「...... 然後呢？ 畢竟不能就這樣了。

「過了一周就會恢復原狀。 這是為了讓工作過度的老闆能夠強制休息，和帕拉克爾斯先生一起製作的藥。 沒有害處。

「...... 我被當作實驗台了？ 」

「用直接的說法來說...... 就是這樣啊。

「............」哈，我同意工作過度，心情也不是不能理解。 不直接給老闆試試，就覺得太好了。 」

對老闆極其甜蜜的莫利亞蒂，似乎在歎息著，接受了狀況。

當然，福爾摩斯已經被折斷到那種程度，但如果有一個誤算的話......。

「太糟糕了。 我差點忘了來這裡的目的。 因為沒有說明就被當成小孩子了？ 不試試能不能打得好，又不安又害怕，晚上也睡不著。 」

「...... 說些違心話。 你剛才不是睡著了嗎？

「...... 寶具解放，」

「啊，真不愧是（sasuga ni）果然這裡不好吃吧？ 教授。 」

「什麼，只要你能接受一切，就沒什麼問題了。 我太隨心所欲了。 簡直像要接住疲憊不堪的孩子的寶具一樣，一點也不費事吧？ 」

莞爾（Nikkori. Smiling）

連聲音都聽得見的滿臉笑容。

如果沒有接下去的臺詞，那笑得就像天使一樣。

「懲罰的時間到了？ 」

12

之後

性能好象相當落下,不過，腐爛魔彈的連射。

負責任地接受，伴隨變得破爛不堪的福爾摩斯，心情愉快的小矮子教授向指令室現出身姿。

達芬奇觀察了平時看不到的福爾摩斯的樣子，開心的抬起眉頭。

老闆慌慌張張地向兩個人跑來。

不知道在不遠的未來，自己也會有同樣的小小的體驗。

你的一切都是我的

從過去到未來


End file.
